Il suffit d'une fois
by Elyssia
Summary: [COMPLETE]Elle devrait être heureuse, et pourtant elle pleure. La guerre a laissé bien des séquelles, plus ou moins avouables, et aujourd'hui, Hermione doit y faire face. HGDM.
1. chapitre 1

_Il suffit d'une fois…_

**Me voilà de retour pour une autre fic, très courte celle-là (au maximum cinq chapitres que je publierai très rapidement, un tous les deux jours sans doute). C'est plutôt un one-shot découpé en plusieurs parties qu'autre chose, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Les flash-back et les pensées d'Hermione sont en _italiques._**

« Là, ma chérie, tu es superbe… »

Hermione leva la tête vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. La voix fatiguée de sa mère résonnait de fierté comme une cloche un peu grave, un peu fêlée, une cloche qui sonnait pourtant plus claire encore que celles qui battaient au-dehors à toute volée. Oui, elle était belle en ce jour, elle le savait à en souffrir. Ces longs cheveux sombres bouclés en anglaises avaient été ramassés en un lourd chignon un peu flou qui retenait le voile de tulle blanc dissimulant faussement ses traits délicats. Blanche aussi, la robe, le bouquet de roses à peine écloses qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, les rubans de satin accrochés aux poignées des portes dont le cuivre bien astiqué brillait autant que l'or le plus pur, et aux bancs qui fleuraient bon la cire d'abeille. Blanc son teint de porcelaine, blanche ses lèvres dont toute couleur semblait avoir fui. _Les orientaux ont choisi le blanc comme la couleur du deuil. Et pour nous autres, c'est la couleur que portent les femmes le plus beau jour de leur vie_, pensa la jeune femme. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans tous neufs, elle portait déjà sur le monde le regard un peu égaré de ceux qui en ont trop vu et que la vie n'avait pas épargnée.

De ce côté-là, en effet, il n'y avait rien à dire. Combien de temps avait-elle lutté pour cette cause qui lui semblait plus juste qu'aucune autre ? Combien d'amis avait-elle perdu, combien de larmes amères avait-elle retenues pour ne pas que son regard soit aveuglé au moment fatidique ? Personne n'avait pensé à en tenir le compte. Elle était une héroïne, c'est tout. Une jolie petite statue de marbre au sourire un peu triste que les enfants montraient du doigt à leurs parents, sur qui les hommes se retournaient avec respect et désir, et qui cachait des blessures bien plus profondes que les cicatrices qui couraient comme des serpents argentés sur son corps… Sa mère les avait regardés avec horreur, semblant comprendre tout à coup ce que sa fille avait encouru pendant les sept ans qu'elle avait passés loin d'elle. La brunette se mordit les lèvres pour ramener un peu de couleur, et quelques perles d'eau montèrent dans les grands yeux chocolat sous le coup de la douleur. Mais le miroir lui renvoya une toute autre image où d'autres larmes se mêlaient…

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_« Hermione, Hermione, lâche-le, maintenant ! Lâche-le, je te dis ! Mione… »_

_Les mains de Harry tentaient de toutes leurs forces de détacher les siennes de celles de Ron. Ron… Sous la couche de sang et de terre, il en était presque méconnaissable. Même les folles boucles couleur de feu étaient maculées de cette boue sanglante qui semblait tout recouvrir. Qu'il était froid…Mais il était vivant, encore, elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Même si son torse dénudé barré de marques écarlates ne se soulevait plus qu'à peine. _

_« Mione… Je t'en prie, Mione, parle-moi ! »_

_Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne sentait plus rien, ni le froid à la limite du supportable, si étrange en ce début du mois de juin, ni les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur son dos comme autant de poignards de glace, se mêlant sur ses joues aux larmes qui coulaient sans barrages. Merlin… Ron…Merlin…Merlin, ne le laisse pas mourir. Prends tout ce que tu veux, prends ma vie s'il le faut, mais pas lui, pas Ron…Ron ! Pas encore, pas maintenant…_

_Les paupières bleuies du garçon battirent, pour s'entrouvrir sur ses iris azurs. « Ron.. », appela t'elle dans un souffle entrecoupé de sanglots, « Ron, amour, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi… »_

_Mais que disait-elle ? La vérité, celle qu'elle aurait dû lui avouer depuis bien longtemps, depuis deux, trois, quatre ans, si ce n'est plus. _

_« Hermione… »_

_Que sa voix était faible ! La jeune fille se pencha sur la tête rousse qui reposait sur ses genoux comme pour aspirer le moindre souffle du garçon, indifférente au reste du monde. « Je suis là, Ron, je suis là, je serai toujours là. »_

_« Comme tu l'as toujours été. Oh, Mione… »_

_Elle tenta un pauvre sourire qui lui sembla rester coincé dans ses joues. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas souri pour de vrai ? Sans ces arrière- pensées qui minaient chacun des instants qui auraient pu emmener un semblant de bonheur. Une larme brûlante vint s'écraser sur le front du plus jeune des fils Weasley._

_« Chut, mon aimé, ne te fatigue pas… Reste-là, n'essaie pas de parler… je t'aime, Ron, je t'aime comme je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir aimer personne ! »_

_Il poussa un soupir douloureux à la limite du râle, et ce soupir déchira le cœur de la jeune fille penchée sur lui comme une mère sur son enfant. Pourtant, en dépit de la souffrance qui semblait se distiller dans chacun de ses mouvements si légers fusent-ils, il s'évertua à articuler comme s'il s'était agi là de la chose la plus importante au monde : « Moi aussi…Je t'aime…Mione…C'est pour ça… Pour ça que…Harry… »_

_Il se tu, épuisé par ces paroles. D'un geste impatient, la jeune Griffondor appela le dernier membre du trio doré auprès d'elle. Le Survivant s'était éloigné pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis. «Ron ! Vieux, je suis là, tiens bon, on va te sortir de là… »_

_« Non… Tu le sais…Voldemort ? »_

_« Mort. Il est mort, il ne reviendra plus cette fois. »_

_« Harry…Mione…C'est à toi de t'en occuper, maintenant. »_

_Celle qui n'était déjà plus la frêle adolescente dont elle avait pourtant encore le corps se redressa. « Non, Ron, je refuse que tu dises ça ! Tu seras là, et on se mariera, et on aura des enfants. Ils iront à Poudlard et ils joueront avec ceux d'Harry. Ron, dis oui… »_

_« Non, Mione…Te marier, avec Harry…Je t'en prie, mon ange, je t'en supplie… »_

_Incapable d'articuler un seul mot, elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, et les sanglots qui l'agitaient lui déchiraient la gorge et l'âme. La lueur azuréenne qui vibrait dans les yeux de Ron baissait d'instants en instants comme une flamme que le vent tourmente jusqu'à l'éteindre. « Mione…Dis oui…Je suis désolé…Je t'aime, je t'aime, je… »_

_Un dernier soubresaut agita le corps mince et meurtrie de celui qu'elle avait désespérément aimé pendant des années. Que de temps gâché… _

_« Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon… »_

* * *

« Hermione, ma fille, tu n'es pas heureuse ? »

« Ce n'est rien, maman… Je pense seulement à ceux qui auraient du être là aujourd'hui. »

« Oh… Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'ils seraient heureux, s'ils te voyaient aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, oui, sans doute… C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. »

La porte grinça doucement, laissant passer une petite femme toute en rondeurs maternelles, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière mauve un peu éculée. Les Weasley avaient reçu bien des compensations financières après la mort de Ginny, Ron, et Bill, mais Molly avait toujours refusé de toucher à cet argent de la mort. Aucun gallion ne peut peser plus lourd que les larmes d'une mère, d'un père ou de frères, d'épouses… Quoique le ministère puisse en penser. Madame Granger se redressa, encore un peu gênée face à la sorcière qui avait donné tant d'elle pour cette guerre. La mère de celui qui aurait du attendre sa fille auprès de l'autel. Alors il n'y aurait pas eu de larmes, de robes mauves ou d'yeux rougis. Juste la joie, les rires et les chants. Si seulement Hermione n'avait pas été une sorcière, si seulement elle n'avait pas été si courageuse, si seulement elle n'avait pas choisi de se battre aux côtés de son ami, si seulement elle était montée dans un autre wagon le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, si seulement un mage à côté de qui ses pires cauchemars n'étaient rien que contes pour enfants n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre à ce monde dont elle ignorait tout, si seulement…

« Oh, madame Weasley, quelle joie de vous voir ! La cérémonie va-t-elle bientôt commencer ? », demanda la mère d'Hermione d'une voix pleine de respect et de pitié contenue.

« Dans un petit moment. Et combien de fois devrai-je vous dire de m'appeler Molly ? Après tout, Hermione est un peu ma fille, puisqu'une partie de son cœur est restée avec mon fils… Oh ! Ma chérie, tu es magnifique ! »

Les deux femmes se sourirent avec gentillesse. Elle ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, et la gêne liée à leurs origines existait encore entre elles, mais elles s'appréciaient chaque jour davantage. Molly Weasley considéra la jeune femme aux yeux un peu rougis d'un œil critique.

« Quelqu'un demande à te voir, Hermione. Je crois que tu devrais accepter, ne serait-ce que par simple bienséance. Tu es la reine, aujourd'hui, et certaines choses doivent être dites tant qu'il en est encore temps ».

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer avant que la petite sorcière sorte rapidement en entraînant la mère de la jeune fille, un sourire un peu crispé sur ses lèvres fines. La jeune fille secoua sa longue robe fourreau d'organdi brodé de perles et de dentelle afin d'en faire tomber parfaitement les plis. Sa mère avait longuement insisté pour qu'elle se marie en robe moldue, les capes sorcières des Aurors et de ses camarades de Poudlard devant passer pour une sorte de thème… A vrai dire, les sorciers en avaient été passablement amusés à l'idée de se fondre dans la masse des moldus de la famille d'Hermione, ces gens qui ignoraient tout de la menace qui avait pesé sur eux pendant des années. Elle se retourna avec un sourire engageant, prête à accueillir son visiteur si important, alors que la porte de la sacristie s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

« Et bien, Granger, cherches-tu à fuir ton destin ? » se fit entendre une voix bien connue, basse et soyeuse à présent, mais qui ne s'était jamais départie de cet accent traînant qui la caractérisait…

« Malefoy ! »

**La suite d'ici deux jours ! Enfin, si vous trouvez que ça en vaut la peine, ce que vous me ferez savoir en m'envoyant un gentil petit message aussi court soit-il grâce à ce petit bouton en bas à gauche… Gros bisous !**


	2. chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une gentille review : ça me fait toujours un plaisir immense ! En plus je n'en ai jamais reçu autant en une journée !**

**LoonyMione : **Effectivement, ce premier chapitre n'est pas des plus joyeux… Mais ça va changer, crois-moi ! Il suffit de lire la suite pour savoir comment. En espérant te revoir par la suite… Gros bisous !

**ElavielTini : **Du harcèlement ? Ouhlà, il va falloir que je fasse attention, moi ! Pour le nom du marié, je n'ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait, donc tu auras du mal à le trouver. Mais tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre, alors pas d'impatience (lire des fics en cours d'informatique ! Quel manque de sérieux déplorable dis-moi… Lol)! Au fait (aucun rapport), à quand la suite de Chronos ? Gros bisous !

**Bloodymelou : **Oui, oui, tu as bien tout compris… Mais les choses risquent fort de ne pas se passer comme prévu. A bientôt alors et gros bisous !

**Pretty Hoe : **Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir, ce que tu me dis là… Justement, voilà la suite… Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère : j'attends ta review avec autant d'impatience que tu attends la suite de ma fic (en tout cas j'aimerai bien…) !

**Zillah666 :** Et la voilà, la suite, d'ailleurs ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le début. Si c'est le cas, dis le moi avec une review. Et si non…euh… c'est pareil ! Gros bisous !

**Jorajho : **Mais non, ce n'est pas si long…Regarde, la voilà ! Gros bisous !

**Leeloo : **Wouha ! Quelle review, dis-moi ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Moi aussi je trouve qu'Hermione est celle sans qui rien ne pourrait tenir, elle est toujours là quand il faut mais on a tendance à ne pas forcément le remarquer… Peut-être parce que dans les livres J.K. Rowling n'adopte jamais son point de vue ? Pour ta décision cornélienne, je devrais te conseiller d'aller réviser ton contrôle, mais en grande égoïste, je te dirais d'aller lire mes autres fics et de me laisser d'autres reviews comme celle-là à la place… Gros bisous !

**Jane Scrout : **Coucou ! Contente que ce début te plaise, surtout que ton opinion m'importe beaucoup. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bien joyeux pour le moment, mais ça ira mieux bientôt… Gros bisous !

**Et voilà pour la deuxième partie…**

« Malefoy ! »

« Malefoy, et oui, c'est mon nom… Heureux de voir que tu t'en souviens. Es-tu surprise de me voir ici ? Après tout, tous les Aurors sont invités, si je ne m'abuse ? »

La jeune femme tortura d'une main fébrile le tissu fragile de sa robe, fascinée soudain par le plancher de pin lustré.

« Oui, en effet. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu viennes. Ton revirement n'a pas fait de toi pour autant un grand ami de Harry, si ? »

« Non, non, Saint Potty m'est toujours aussi insupportable, mais tu as une mémoire un peu trop sélective, ma toute belle. Mon inimité consommée avec ce grand crétin qui t'attend de l'autre côté de la porte en faisant les cent pas n'arien à voir avec ce que je voulais te dire. Et tu le sais… Souviens-toi… Ce n'est pourtant pas si éloigné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fascinée malgré elle, l'ancienne Griffondor leva les yeux vers l'homme dont l'aura de puissance avait envahi la pièce. Et se perdit dans l'immensité glacée de ses yeux d'orage. Il n'avait pas changé… Toujours, ses mèches claires s'obstinaient à tomber sur son front, et toujours, elle mourrait d'envie de les remettre en place en caressant au passage la peau nacrée. Toujours, la bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrait délicatement pour un sourire aussi sarcastique qu'infiniment séduisant, et toujours, elle se sentait prête à tout pour pouvoir les effleurer des siennes fusse un seul instant. Et, toujours, elle sentait ses pommettes s'empourprer à savoir qu'il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Malheureusement oui, elle se souvenait de tout. Moins d'un an auparavant, pendant les vacances de Noël…

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_« Oh, faites-la taire, par le nom de Merlin ! » murmura Fred en se bouchant les oreilles, tentant d'étouffer les hurlements de Mme Black._

_« J'ai beau chercher dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque, je ne trouve aucun contre sort qui permettrait de détacher le portrait, j'en suis désolée. Si tu voulais bien m'aider plutôt que de te plaindre, peut-être qu'on avancerait plus vite… », répliqua la brunette en lui tapant sur les doigts._

_« Fouiner dans de vieux grimoires de magie noire ? Beurk ! Très peu pour moi… »_

_La jeune fille lui tira la langue alors qu'il sortait pour échapper à ses récriminations qui s'ajoutaient à celles du portrait magique. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas non plus tout à fait tort : elle fouinait bien dans les vieux manuels de magie noire qui avaient échappé à l'œil de Sirius deux ans auparavant. C'est fou les recoins poussiéreux qui pouvaient abriter un volume plein de mystères et de formules aussi terrifiantes que fascinantes ! Mais connaissant un peu mieux ces livres, elle n'aurait guère été étonnée si on lui avait dit qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas là par hasard. Elle en avait parlé à Dumbledore, et celui-ci, confiant, avait accepté qu'elle les regarde du moment qu'elle ne faisait usage d'aucun des sorts qu'elle rencontrait sans son autorisation. En parlant de fouines et de magie noire, justement…_

_« Tiens, Malefoy, que viens-tu chercher ici ? »_

_Le grand blond l'observa un instant entre ses cils, comme s'il ne se décidait pas à entrer. Après tout, sans doute sa présence le gênait elle. Cela faisait des années qu'il la haïssait, et leur cohabitation forcée en tant que préfets-en-chef n'arrangeait pas les choses. A vrai dire, ils s'efforçaient plutôt de ne jamais se trouver tous les deux dans la même pièce plus de quelques secondes, et surtout, jamais seuls. D'un autre côté, son adhésion surprise à l'ordre du phénix la rendait curieuse au plus haut point. Il avait même accepté de signer le parchemin ensorcelé par Dumbledore qui lui interdisait de révéler quoi que ce soit à un étranger sous peine de mort, sans protester, sans que la moindre lueur d'inquiétude n'apparaisse dans ses yeux de glace. Elle ne protesta donc pas lorsqu'il referma la porte sur eux deux et vint s'assoire face à elle._

_« Il faut que je te parle, Granger. Tu me détesteras sans doute encore plus après ça, mais il me semble important que tu le saches. »_

_« Assieds-toi. Je ne peux pas te détester plus que je ne le fais déjà, tu ne risques donc rien, et de toute façon je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui peut détourner un futur Mangemort de la voie », répondit-elle en déposant l'imposant in-octavo qu'elle lisait, assise sur un vieux coussin à même le plancher d'une pièce vide. _

_Leur ton était remarquablement calme en dépit des insanités qu'ils échangeaient. L'héritier Malefoy vint s'assoire à côté d'elle, sans soucis de salir son beau pantalon sombre. Elle avait toujours été frappée de cette façon trop mûre pour ses dix-huit ans qu'il avait de s'habiller, mais le fait est que cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Ni les chemises de soie sortant des meilleurs tailleurs, ni les robes de sorciers faites sur mesure, ni les pantalons de costumes n'avaient l'air déplacés ou trop habillés sur ce superbe spécimen de l'espèce masculine. C'était justement ça le problème : à côté de lui, Hermione se sentait atrocement dépareillée, mal à l'aise, laide et empotée. _

_« Merci bien de ton accueil chaleureux et sans réserves…Je voulais t'expliquer mes raisons. Je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit d'autre, et je suis sûr que tu n'iras pas tout dire à Potty et sa belette de compagnie. »_

_« Et comment peux-tu en être si convaincu ? »_

_« Tu vas voir… Je suis là pour toi, Granger. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je crois bien que je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir. Or, le meilleur moyen de prévenir ce genre d'incident, c'est d'espionner mon adorable père pour le compte de l'Ordre. »_

_« Mais…Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je te croyais plus intelligente… Parce que je t'aime, bien sûr ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vous trahirais jamais. Pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour rien, tu vois…Mais si ça peut te rassurer, cette situation est également très désagréable pour moi. »_

_Elle en était restée bouche bée, cherchant à comprendre le vrai sens de ses paroles. Elle ne parut même pas se rendre compte que le grand blond avait pris son visage entre ses mains en coupe et murmurait d'une voix qui oscillait entre la douceur, la rage et la douleur : « Avoir l'air aussi pur et aussi innocent que toi devrait être interdit. En temps de guerre, tu devrais pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, avoir les yeux rouges et le nez gonflé, et surtout, ne pas ressembler à un ange tombé du paradis pour me montrer le chemin. »_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les mordit légèrement. Incapable de se débattre, pas même sûre de le vouloir vraiment, elle se laissa faire. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin… Furieux contre lui-même, il s'était levé et était sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées en claquant la porte avec violence. Hermione se dressa sur ses jambes et courut à sa suite. Elle le retrouva adossé contre un mur dans un des innombrables couloirs obscurs que les membres préféraient éviter, l'air sombre, les bras croisés. Draco ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, même lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui. Et maintenant ? Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, en fait…Son instinct la poussa à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en tirant le col de la chemise blanche du garçon vers elle, maudissant le ciel d'être aussi petite. Leurs visages étaient tout proches à présent. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche puis s'éloigna vivement jusqu'à buter sur le mur opposé : « Je ne t'aime pas, Draco Malefoy, et je ne t'aimerai _jamais_, mais je te remercie quand même de ce que tu fais. » Puis elle s'enfuit, aussi vive qu'une ombre._

* * *

« Je sais à quoi tu penses », dit-il d'un ton calme, « je le sais parce que je pense à la même chose. »

Il ne se trompait pas, elle le savait rien qu'en le regardant dans ses yeux clairs, plus clairs encore du fait qu'un rayon de soleil était venu se poser sur lui au travers d'un des vitraux à petits carreaux qui offrait une ouverture dans la sacristie. Il l'avait comparée à un ange, jadis, mais en cet instant, tout auréolé de la lumière qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux d'or, c'était lui qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'une de ces figures mystiques.

« Tu as été heureuse avec moi, Hermione, plus heureuse que tu ne le seras jamais avec cette âme en peine que tu vas épouser d'ici un quart d'heure. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? », continua t'il, inconscient du tableau magnifique qu'il formait.

« Je ne serais pas malheureuse non plus, tu sais… », répondit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est faux ! » Il criait presque. La saisissant par les bras, il la secoua comme un prunier, faisant tomber au passage quelques mèches de l'échafaudage fragile que formait son chignon. Voyant cela, le jeune homme la lâcha, observant, hagard, les marques rouges qu'avaient fait ses mains sur la peau pâle. « Désolé, Hermione. »

« Ce n'est rien, Draco, ça va disparaître… », dit-elle en massant ses avant-bras douloureux.

« Disparaître… Comme moi, je suppose», répliqua t-il sombrement du tac au tac.

« Comme Hermione Granger. Je vais devenir Hermione Potter. Madame Hermione Potter… C'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard… »

Le grand blond commença à faire les cent pas, se passant furieusement la main dans les cheveux, dérangeant encore plus sa coiffure déjà bien mal en point. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione revit en esprit le visage lisse d'un petit garçon aux cheveux presque blanc, bien tirés en arrière par une épaisse couche de gel. Qu'ils étaient jeunes, alors, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne… Il s'arrêta face à elle, et son cœur se serra quand elle vit des larmes remplissant les yeux du garçon, devenus soudain d'un bleu vif.

« Tu vas épouser Potter, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça signifie ? Tu vas devoir l'embrasser, vivre avec lui en permanence, supporter tous ces crétins des journaux, coucher avec lui… Oh, Hermione, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! »

Il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de la vision de la femme qui lui faisait face dans le lit d'un autre.

« Toi aussi, tu vas en épouser une autre, tu te souviens ? Et moi, je ne devrais rien dire ? »

**C'est bien court, tout ça, à peine un tiers de la longueur de mes chapitres habituels… Mais la suite bientôt ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?Non ? Reviews !**


	3. chapitre 3

**Me voilà de retour ! Ouf… Je n'ai jamais écrit à une telle vitesse ! Entre cette fic et _Bas les Masques !_ (ma grande fic à moi avec ses chapitres de 12 pages…), j'ai l'impression qu je ne fais que ça !**

**Slydawn :** Hum… D'une façon ou d'une autre, oui, ça finira par s'arranger. C'est vrai que ce pauvre Harry n'a rien fait, mais je suis une horrible sadique qui adore faire souffrir mes personnages, alors… En tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Bloodymelou : **Coucou ! Je réponds toujours à mes reviews, en partie par ce que je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses et en partie parce que j'adore ça, répondre et voire qu'on m'a répondu… Je suis accro aux reviews moi :-p ! Et j'ai aussi la mauvaise habitude de faire des histoires compliquées… Je dois avoir un esprit très tordu sans doute ! Quand à mettre Draco avec Parkinson…Je ne peux quand même pas lui faire ça à ce pauvre chéri ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Elaviel : **Ah, les reviews, l'éternel problème de tout écrivain de fanfics… Mais ne t'inquiète pas : l'important, c'est que tu prennes plaisir à l'écrire. En fait, sur _Bas les masques !_, je reçois en moyenne 5 reviews par chapitre, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, ne fait pas beaucoup. Mais une bonne partie de ceux qui m'envoient un petit mot le font à chaque fois, donc je ne m'en fais pas trop… Enfin bon, bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Je suis bien contente que Chronos ne soit pas resté en plan, ça aurait été dommage, et j'attends la suite avec impatience. Et Draco ne va pas laisser Hermione finir dans les bras d'Harry sans rien dire, ne t'inquiète pas. Gros bisous !

**Pretty Hoe : **Ravie de te revoir ! Si ça pouvait continuer comme ça, ce serait parfait… En tout cas, ce que tu me dis là me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère donc te retrouver pour la suite :-) ! Gros bisous !

**Jane Scrout : **Abandonner _Bas les masques !_? Jamais ! Cette fic, c'est mon bébé, même si elle n'a pas forcément beaucoup de succès, et je crains que tu ne doives encore la supporter un moment. Pour l'explication, oui, il y en aura une, un peu plus tard. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre. Gros bisous !

**Arwenajane : **Vite, vite, la voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant que le début, mais pour que je le sache il va falloir que tu m'envoies une autre review… Et oui, c'est un horrible engrenage… Gros bisous, et à bientôt, alors, hein ?

**Et voilà le 3ème chapitre. Enjoy !**

« Toi aussi, tu dois épouser une autre femme, tu te souviens ? Et moi, je ne devrais rien dire ? »

Draco Malefoy détourna les yeux, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues pâlies par la rage. Immédiatement, Hermione sentit le serpent de la honte lui mordre le cœur, mais réprima sans pitié l'élan qui la portait vers lui. Non, elle ne dirait pas qu'elle était désolée. Non, elle ne s'excuserait pas. Non, elle ne se serrerait pas contre lui pour mendier son pardon dans ses yeux argentés. Et pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, au fond d'elle, cette partie d'elle qui était restée dans les bras du blond Serpentard.

« Je sais. Inutile de me le rappeler. Et je l'ai fais pour toi… »

_Flash-back :_

_Hermione ne ressentit aucune surprise en sentant une main ferme l'attirer sans douceur derrière une armure commodément placée dans l'angle d'un couloir, diffusant ainsi une ombre des plus appréciables. De toute façon, elle savait bien qui se cachait là. A qui appartenaient les bras impatients qui l'oppressaient, la bouche avide qui se collait contre la sienne en réclamant son dû._

_« Tu es fou », protesta t-elle tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de l'inutilité de ses paroles, « n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ! »_

_« Ce qui rend la situation d'autant plus intéressante… », susurra son partenaire à son oreille en guise de toute réponse avant d'embrasser chacune des parcelles de son cou auxquelles il pouvait avoir accès en dépit de son col bien boutonné._

_« Arrête, s'il te plaît ! » Elle se débattait sans beaucoup de conviction pour tenter de lui échapper._

_« Tu n'en as pas plus envie que moi. Tu le sais très bien, ça finit toujours comme ça… »_

_Elle soupira avant de s'abandonner contre lui. Il n'avait que trop raison, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de lui résister. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui rendre son baiser, quelques deux mois auparavant : cela avait à coup sûr été une erreur, mais elle ne s'en était jamais repentie. D'autant plus qu'elle voyait son rouquin adresser ses plus beaux sourires à une des ces poules aussi gloussantes que (faussement) blonde, embrasser sans vergogne à pleine bouche les lèvres trop roses pour être naturelles et s'esclaffer à une autre de ces plaisanteries débiles. Qu'elle avait été bête de croire qu'elle pourrait combattre avec l'une de ces jolies poupées peintes et interchangeables. Au moins, dans le bras de son ennemi, elle avait l'impression d'exister, l'espace d'un instant. _

_La bouche de Draco revint vers la sienne, insatiable, meurtrissant sans vergogne les lèvres fragiles, et elle se laissa aller dans ce tourbillon de sensation où tout sentiment était absent. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle ne voyait qu'un seul et même homme, et cet homme là n'avait pas les yeux d'acier de celui qui l'embrassait en ce moment. Quand à son partenaire, elle savait bien que dans quelques minutes à peine il serait dans les bras d'une autre, et une autre encore le soir. Il menait sans s'en inquiéter jusqu'à quatre aventures de front, et ses conquêtes d'un soir ne s'en offusquaient pas. Mais elle, elle était la seule vers qui il revenait à chaque fois. Le point fixe dans les ellipses erratiques de sa vie « amoureuse ». Elle le savait et c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle le laissait ainsi poser les mains sur son corps, la caressant d'une manière qui la rendait folle._

_Soudain, il s'arrêta, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la déception. Pourtant, pour rien au monde, même sous la torture, elle n'en aurait réclamé plus : ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, elle n'était pas dépendante de lui, et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, elle baissa les yeux pour dissimuler l'éclat dangereux qui y était apparu. _

_« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai faite venir. Enfin, pas seulement. Mais avant que je te le dise, je veux que tu m'embrasses. »_

_« C'est ce que je viens de faire ! », répondit la jeune fille un peu boudeuse._

_« Non, là, c'est moi qui t'embrassait. S'il te plaît, Granger… Comme à Londres. »_

_Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais finit par obtempérer. Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard, et en faisant ce geste, deux mois de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. En lui assénant à la figure qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, ils avaient en quelque sorte conclue un pacte leur permettant de jouir l'un de l'autre sans jamais s'inquiéter des conséquences. Si Hermione continuait à protester, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, ils ne s'en rencontraient pas moins dans chaque placard à balais, derrière chaque tenture, chaque statue, qui avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Et au fond, elle aimait cela. Ce souffle de folie, de danger et d'interdit qui la traversait quand elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Et lui était le seul à connaître cette part d'elle-même, et il ne lui en demandait pas plus. Pour la jeune Griffondor, l'idée même qu'il ait pu un jour lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard était une sorte de rêve auquel il ne faut pas trop penser de peur de le voir disparaître totalement._

_Au bout d'un moment, le contact entre leurs lèvres se rompit et Hermione rouvrit ses pupilles ambrées, les posant sur le visage dissimulé par l'ombre de son amant._

_« Que se passe t'il, Malefoy ? »_

_Il prit le joli visage au teint de porcelaine entre ses mains, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un quelconque mouvement._

_« Mon père a arrangé une alliance pour moi. Et je l'ai acceptée. »_

_« Une… Alliance ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Hermione n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Sa voix, d'habitude si ferme, tentait de dissimuler un tremblement._

_« Un mariage, Hermione. Je vais me marier. »_

_La rouge et or ferma les yeux comme si le jeune homme venait de lui asséner une gifle. Pourquoi était-elle si surprise ? Après tout, il avait, comme on dit, le Sang Pur, les mariages arrangés étaient donc courants sinon la norme. Et puis, pourquoi cela la troublait-il au point de faire monter les larmes dans ses yeux, au point qu'elle sente son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à disparaître ?_

_« Avec qui ? »_

_Sa voix était froide et atone, comme si elle ne lui prêtait qu'une attention polie plutôt qu'un réel intérêt. Et le prince des Serpentards se sentit cruellement atteint. Qu'attendait-elle donc pour réagir ? Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle crie, qu'elle fonde en larme, qu'elle l'injurie, tout, plutôt que cette indifférence._

_« Sandy Donatello. Mais… Ca ne te fait rien ? »_

_« Ca devrait ? » Toujours cette voix métallique qui s'enfonçait en lui comme une lame de glace._

_« J'en sais rien. Oui, je suppose. Nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, non ? »Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, jusqu'à maintenant. Et soudain, il avait une peur bleue de sa réponse… Il _voulait_ qu'elle souffre à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter, et en même temps il voulait la protéger de toute forme de mal._

_« Ca n'a aucun rapport. Ca ne me fait rien. Tu pourrais épouser Parkinson que ça ne m'intéresserait absolument pas. »_

_Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Comment ?_

_« Mais qui es-tu ? Qui est ce monstre froid et sans cœur qui a pris ton corps ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il remarqua les perles d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues. Curieusement il s'en sentit quelque peu soulagé._

_« Un monstre froid et sans cœur ? Moi ? Tu oses dire ça ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Malefoy ! Je sais que ça te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir, hein ? Avoue que tu t'en délectes, que tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, depuis le début… Et maintenant tu es content ! »siffla t-elle d'une voix venimeuse._

_La fureur alors monta en lui comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Et il explosa. Il commença à la secouer durement, sans prendre garde de lui faire mal, lui répondant sur le même ton :_

_« Ah, ouais ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? J'aimerai bien, figure toi, être un monstre froid et sans cœur ! Ca m'éviterait d'avoir à souffrir le martyre chaque fois que je t'embrasse, que je te touche, parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi tu penses à un autre. A ce salop de rouquin qui n'est même pas foutu de voir comme tu le regardes, comme tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui… Tout ce que moi je n'aurai jamais. Je le hais, encore plus que je ne hais notre Bienheureux Potter, sauveur de l'humanité…Et toi, tu ne vois rien, tu ne dis rien, tu n'as un jamais un geste pour moi ! Juste pour moi ! Figure toi que si je l'épouse, cette fille, c'est pour que mon père n'ait pas de soupçons. Pour que je puisse continuer de l'espionner pour TON compte. »_

_Elle tenta de se protéger le visage de ses mains, comme pour échapper à la colère du Serpentard, à la vue de sa mâchoire durcie comme pour contenir la douleur, de ses yeux blessés qui cherchaient les siens… Mais il l'en empêcha, bloquant son corps entre le sien et le mur, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse rien faire qu'attendre que la crise passe et que Draco veuille bien l'écouter. Mais celui-ci sentit son cœur se briser sous le regard terrifié de sa compagne._

_« C'est bon, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. » dit-il simplement en la lâchant. Il attendit qu'elle parte en courant, faisant appel à tout son courage pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait failli, il avait joué et il avait perdu. Même Draco Malefoy n'était pas au dessus des lois de l'amour. Il n'était pas, il ne serait sans doute jamais le prince charmant dont rêvent toutes les jeunes filles même s'il en avait l'apparence, il n'était ni doux, ni attentionné, ni prévenant…Il avait beau l'aimer, il était incapable de le lui montrer autrement que par cette attitude possessive, cette violence dont il venait de faire preuve. Mais il l'aimait._

_« Je suis désolée, Draco. », murmura Hermione à voix basse. Si basse qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'entendrait pas._

_Il n'eut aucune réaction, adoptant la même carapace qu'elle précédemment. Son regard glacé s'était fixé au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé, une ombre errante que l'on pense avoir entraperçu du coin de l'œil mais qui disparaît si on cherche à en discerner plus précisément les traits._

_« Draco ? » Elle l'appela, encore, quêtant son pardon. Mais rien ne vint, pas un seul regard… Elle s'éloigna à pas lents, attendant sans se l'avouer qu'il la rappelle, qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau à sa manière fougueuse et envoûtante. Et un froid qui ne devait rien à la température extérieure l'envahit, engourdissant tous ses membres._

« C'est la dernière fois où tu m'as parlé, cette année-là… », ajouta Draco en jouant d'un doigt négligeant avec le ruban de satin blanc qui retenait le bouquet de roses d'Hermione, posé à côté de lui sur le banc où il s'était assis. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait levé les yeux vers elle.

« Je… Je n'osais pas. Tu avais l'air si froid ! Tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, j'avais l'impression que c'était un rêve, tu comprends ? » Elle se sentait atrocement mal à revivre ces moments. Les torts avaient été partagés, et à se mentir ainsi, ils avaient peut-être gâché une des meilleures occasions de leur courte existence.

« J'essaye, Hermione. » Il avait l'air horriblement las. « Je te jure que j'essaye, mais je t'avoue que je n'y arrive pas. Il aurait suffit d'un mot de toi pour que j'abandonne tout. Mais tu n'as pas voulu le voir… Tout était tellement plus simple dans ton joli monde en noir et blanc où les gentils sont avec les gentils et les méchants avec les méchants… »

« Tu avais tout bouleversé. Ce n'est pas si simple ! J'aimais sincèrement Ron, mais je n'ai compris que trop tard que je t'aimais aussi. »

**Et je m'arrête là pour ce soir… Niark niark niark (ça c'était un rire sadique...)! Reviews please !**


	4. chapitre 4

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore !**

**Bloodymelou : **Merci beaucoup, c'est beau d'avoir un grand cœur comme ça lol ! En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment très, mais alors très plaisir que tu me dises qu'elle te plaît de plus en plus. Et pour ce qui est des sentiments qui subsistent entre Dray et Mione… Et bien, qu'en penses-tu ? Gros bisous !

**Slydawn : **Ca, tu vas bien voir… Gros bisous !

**Arwenajane : **Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne les laisserai pas se morfondre chacun de leur côté, je ne suis pas horrible à ce point ! Je veux juste qu'ils souffrent un peu avant… Bisous !

**Nora : **Promis mam'zelle !

**Titedidoune : **Tu veux la suite ? Et bien la voilà… Il suffit juste d'attendre un tout petit peu :-) ! Gros bisous !

**Marion-moune : **Court et parlant…

**Jane Scrout :** Wouh ! Je suis toute contente, là ! J'espère que tes boyaux supporteront quand même le choc… Au fait, c'était le plus long des chapitres de cette fic jusqu'à maintenant, juste pour indication, lol! Bon, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite alors. Gros bisous !

**Lolaboop : **Tu me détestes ou je suis la meilleure ? Lol ! En tout cas, voilà la suite… J'espère que tu me détesteras un peu moins, maintenant… Et que tu trouveras encore que je suis la meilleure ! Gros bisous !

**Pretty Hoe : **Voilà donc de quoi satisfaire ton impatience pour un moment… Et continue de me faire plaisir, hein ? Gros bisous !

**Et maintenant place à la seule, l'unique, l'histoire !**

« Tu avais tout bouleversé ! Ce n'est pas si simple. J'aimais sincèrement Ron, mais je n'ai compris que trop tard que je t'aimais aussi. »

Le grand jeune homme blond se retourna d'un bloc, retenant son souffle. Elle se tenait face à lui, si frêle dans sa robe immaculée, ses mains serrées sur ses joues rougies par l'aveu qui lui avait échappé. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi adorable qu'en cet instant.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire ça ? Maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, tellement rapproché qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien… Et ses mains si fortes qu'il venait de poser sur ses épaules nues, l'empêchant de bouger… Il fallait qu'elle détourne la tête, il ne devait pas lire dans ses yeux cette tension qui la brûlait.

« Que dis-tu ? Hermione, regarde moi ! »

C'est qu'il pouvait être convainquant ce fou ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse précisément ce jour pour revenir ? Doucement, comme tirée par un fil invisible, les yeux dorés revinrent se plonger dans les yeux d'argent.

« Je dis que je t'aimais, Draco, je t'aimais… Mais que j'ai été trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte avant que tu ne m'ais quittée. »

* * *

_Flash-back :_

_Le cœur battant, elle regarda le dos droit et musclé du jeune homme s'éloigner. Elle connaissait par cœur les épaules larges sur lesquelles elle avait fait glissé ses mains si souvent, la nuque fragile qu'on apercevait à peine entre le col noir de sa robe de sorcier et les cheveux dorés qu'elle savait soyeux. Elle ne voyait pas mais elle devinait la taille étroite, les fesses rondes et musclées, les longues jambes…Par Merlin ! Elle fantasmait sur son corps comme la dernière des midinettes ! Stupide attirance physique, stupide carcasse qui ne lui obéissait pas ! Les jambes qui tremblent, les pommettes qui s'enflamment, le cœur qui s'emballe, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter chez les autres, voilà qu'elle en devenait la première victime. Ginny la secoua par la manche, et c'est à ce moment là seulement qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, serrant ses livres de cours contre elle comme un enfant qu'un Mangemort essayait de lui arracher._

_« Mione ? Hé ho, Mione, tu m'écoutes ? »_

_« Hein quoi ? » Son cerveau avait un peu de mal à redémarrer tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux la tête dorée de l'objet de son attention._

_« Mioooooooone ! Ici la terre ! Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps… »_

_« Mais pas du tout ! » s'exclama la préfète-en-chef, offensée dans son orgueil._

_La plus jeune des Weasley émit un petit reniflement suspicieux avant d'ouvrir tout grands ses yeux saphir. Elle venait d'apercevoir celui pour qui la plus sérieuse des filles perdait tous ses moyens s'il se retrouvait dans un rayon de moins de cent mètres…_

_« Euh… Mione, ne me dis pas que tu as pris ta carte au fan-club de la fouine la plus blonde de Poudlard, s'il te plaît, tout mais pas ça… »_

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! », soupira son amie en voyant disparaître totalement le plus sexy des Serpentards._

_« Ouais… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment convaincue. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire attention à lui. » Elle se tue quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur un ton si bas qu'Hermione eut du mal à entendre ce qu'elle disait. « Il fait peut-être parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, maintenant, mais il ne m'inspire toujours pas confiance sur d'autres points. Et la santé du cœur de ma meilleure amie en est un…Promet moi juste de… De rester toujours sur tes gardes. Quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est tout à fait le genre de type à venir te chercher au moment où tu t'y attends le moins, et après à te laisser tomber comme une coquille vide, alors, s'il te… »_

_Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste fatigué : « Gin, s'il te plaît, ce que moi je te demande, c'est de ne pas te mettre d'idées stupides telles que celle-là en tête, et surtout, de ne pas tirer de plan sur la comète. Je connais Malefoy aussi bien que toi, et je sais ce dont il est capable. »_

_Trop épuisée psychologiquement pour se fâcher avec son amie, elle se contenta de marmonner une vague excuse inintelligible sans donner plus d'explication. La jolie rousse haussa les épaules, perplexe et en même temps inquiète : jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour La raisonnable Hermione puisse regarder un homme ainsi. Même s'agissant de son frère, qui, c'était de notoriété publique (du moins dans les dortoirs des filles de Griffondor), était le grand amour désespéré de la jeune fille aux yeux d'or._

_Les pas de la rouge et or l'avaient menée directement au bord du lac, dans un de ces nombreux endroits romantique à souhait que chaque génération d'amoureux de Poudlard se figurait être les tous premiers à découvrir : les arbres qui semblait caresser l'onde claire de leurs branches en se penchant comme des danseurs d'un autre temps procuraient une ombre bienfaisante en ce début de mai, où déjà, la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir, tandis que les rochers s'étalaient comme pour s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible. Hermione était toute prête à en faire usage quand elle entendit craquer une branche dans son dos._

_Curieuse, elle se retourna. Et se retrouva face à l'objet de ses pensées, en fort galante compagnie. Il avait même déjà une main glissée dans le soutien gorge de sa gloussante partenaire qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde s'en offusquer…La préfète sentit le sang quitter ses joues et refluer vers son cœur qui se serrait d'une façon aussi inquiétante que désagréable. Draco retira précipitamment sa main avant de s'immobiliser comme une statue. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques secondes sans que l'un ou l'autre ose faire un geste qui aurait pu troubler le silence de plus en plus pesant._

_Ce fut la gamine à demi dévêtue, une petite blonde de Serdaigle que l'on voyait parfois avec Ginny, qui parla la première et son rire gloussant écorcha les oreilles d'une Hermione qui commençait à manquer de souffle. « Désolée », gazouilla t'elle d'une façon irritante, « on ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un »._

_Elle fouilla des yeux les environs, comme pour chercher avec qui la préfète pouvait ainsi s'isoler dans cet endroit adorable, par une belle après-midi de mai. Mais la brunette, incapable d'articuler un son, n'en avait cure. Elle se tenait bien droite, incapable d'articuler une syllabe, sans quitter des yeux le garçon. Celui-ci observait fixement le sol, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter._

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne me regarde pas, ce que vous faites. », finit-elle par émettre tout en retenant les larmes qui venaient lui piquer les yeux._

_« Ben alors, salut ! Allez, viens, Drake ! », répondit la blondinette en entraînant le Serpentard qui n'avait rien dit. _

_Hermione regarda le jeune couple s'éloigner entre les arbres. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le regard de défi que lui avait lancé le jeune homme avant de disparaître. Elle se laissa tomber à même le sol comme une poupée de cire qu'on aurait exposé trop longtemps au soleil, sans prendre vraiment garde aux larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Que lui arrivait il donc ? Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était une parmi d'autre, mais de le voir ainsi avait brisé son cœur en miettes si fines qu'il lui semblait que personne ne pourrait jamais le réparer. Quand ses yeux furent si brûlants qu'elle n'eut même plus la force de pleurer, elle lança un sort d'insonorisation sur un bon périmètre et se redressa._

_Alors elle se lança dans une expérience telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé en vivre…Elle cria, elle hurla, elle se lamenta, énumérant tous les jurons, toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Des insultes qu'elle n'avait même jamais osé prononcer à voix haute tant elles étaient grossières. Elle se sentait prise d'une rage froide, et ce paisible paysage avec sa beauté indifférente, elle le ressentait comme une gifle. _

_Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle se laissa glisser à genoux au pied d'un arbre qu'elle enlaça de toutes ses forces. Un seul nom revenait sas cesse dans son esprit, un nom qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer ainsi._

_« Draco, Draco, Draco… »_

_Elle frotta sa joue contre l'écorce rugueuse, blottie contre ce tronc qui la meurtrissait autant qu'il la rassurait._

_« Draco, Draco, Draco… »_

_Sa voix cassée par les cris qu'elle venait de pousser n'émettait plus qu'un filet rauque, presque incompréhensible._

_« Draco, Draco, Draco… »_

_Elle ne voyait plus le ciel assombrit. Elle ne voyait plus que deux yeux gris bleus pleins de mystère et de passion. Ce n'était plus le vent qui commençait à se rafraîchir qui caressait sa peau, mais milles baisers brûlants comme lui seul savait les donner. Ce n'était plus l'odeur de l'humus et des feuilles piétinées qui envahissait ses narines, c'était ce parfum d'eau de Cologne ambrée qu'il était sans doute le seul de sa génération à utiliser se mêlant à sa propre odeur masculin. Ce n'était plus l'écorce dure et rêche contre sa joue, mais sa robe de sorcier de cachemire, sa chemise de soie, sa peau plus douce encore…_

_« Draco, Draco, Draco… »_

_Elle était folle. Il l'avait rendue folle, et elle le savait. Mais si sa folie pouvait calmer sa douleur, alors elle l'acceptait sans combattre. Elle se soumettait à elle comme à un amant exigeant, poupée malléable et brisée._

_« Draco, Draco, Draco… »_

_Elle colla ses lèvres contre le tronc et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. L'écorce étouffa ses derniers mots comme elle sombrait dans l'inconscience : « Je t'aime… »_

* * *

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui à l'écraser. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, elle avait peine à respirer, et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, blottie dans sa chaleur. Oui, elle était folle…

L'ancien Serpentard sentait toutes ses pensées tournoyer dans sa tête comme un manège pris de folie. Elle l'aimait. Les cloches sonnaient comme elles n'avaient jamais sonné, sans étouffer le brouhaha des bancs que l'on déplace, des talons aiguilles et des rires trop aigus.

« Tu m'aimais, Hermione ? Tu m'as vraiment aimé ?», réussit-il à articuler.

Elle leva son nez de son torse pour tenter de capturer ses yeux aux reflets d'acier.

« Non. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai. C'est ce que je viens de comprendre, Draco Malefoy », répondit la jeune femme d'une voix grave et tremblante qu'elle tentait de contenir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Déjà, la bouche du jeune homme se collait à la sienne comme pour étancher une soif ancienne, la fouillant de sa langue, la caressant, la torturant, la menant à l'agonie. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'ils se cherchaient comme deux adolescents maladroits échangeant leur premier baiser, se meurtrissant sans le vouloir. Hésitant, il passa sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, goûtant ainsi le goût âcre du sang qu'il avait fait couler avec son ardeur désespérée. Elle réussit à se raccrocher tant bien que mal à un banc pour tenter de compenser ses jambes qui semblaient s'être transformées en coton. Jamais, jamais ce baiser n'aurait dû s'arrêter !

Ce ne fut que lorsque plus un filet d'air ne subsista que leurs bouches se séparèrent. Rougissants, hors d'haleine, ils se tinrent face à face comme deux enfants pris en faute. Mais leurs corps étaient autrement plus forts que leurs esprits passablement mis à mal par leur étreinte dévastatrice… A peine avaient-ils reprit leurs souffles qu'ils se lançaient de nouveau à l'assaut l'un de l'autre, chacun priant intérieurement pour que l'autre ne retrouvent pas ses esprits, ne prenne pas conscience de la situation.

Doucement, Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et s'écarta un peu. Avait-elle jamais été aussi excitante qu'en cet instant précis, son regard brillant fixé sur lui comme si elle cherchait à graver son visage dans sa mémoire, si féroce en même temps, les lèvres gonflées, abîmées, rougies par ces baisers désespérés qu'ils venaient d'échanger ? Il du faire appel à toute sa force intérieure et à ses années d'entraînement pour s'obliger à ne pas se jeter sur elle de nouveau.

« Hermione Granger, épouse-moi ! Je t'aime aussi, plus que je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'aimer quelqu'un, alors sois mienne, toujours et à jamais ! »

**On touche bientôt à la fin, j'en ai peur… Alors profitez-en pour laisser les dernières reviews si cette histoire vous plaît encore ! Bisous !**


	5. chapitre 5

**14 reviews pour le dernier chapitre… Pour certains auteurs, cela peut sembler peu : pour moi, je n'en ai jamais eu autant ! Merci encore à tous pour tous ces petits moments de bonheur avant la grande ligne droite !**

**Jane Scrout : **Pourquoi te donner la réponse maintenant quand tu l'auras dans, hum, quelques lignes ? Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Marion-moune : **Effectivement, tu as raison ! Si seulement tout le monde pouvait résonner comme toi, les auteurs trouveraient le monde encore plus beau… Gros bisous !

**Bloodymelou : **Et oui, même les meilleures choses ont une fin… Mais ne t'inquiète pas : il y aura d'autres fics, et j'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous lol!Quand à ce pauvre Draco, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'étendre étant donné que de l'autre côté de la porte les invités au mariage sont en train d'arriver… Et tes reviews me font aussi chaud au cœur ! Gros bisous !

**Liz Ewilan : **Pourquoi je coupe à ces moments là ? Mais justement, parce que je suis sadique lol ! Bisous !

**Arwenajane : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Ca fait plaisir à tout le monde d'ailleurs je crois ! Gros bisous !

**Elaviel : **Je crois bien que c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire ! Mais je suis sûre que tu arriveras à faire encore mieux (au fait, à quand la suite ?). Ce n'est pas grave pour la dernière fois (en fait si, c'est TRES grave lol !), a parfois du mal… Gros bisous !

**Zabou : **Merci pour tes trois reviews, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne reconnais pas Hermione ? Il est vrai qu'elle est plus âgée, et qu'elle a vu des choses très dures : la guerre, la mort de Ron, qu'elle n'a pas vu dans le livre, et elle est sans doute assez passionnée. Mais il y a de grands blancs dans la description que J.K.R. donne d'Hermione dans les livres, alors on peut tous s'en forger notre propre opinion. Ce serait très intéressant si toi, tu me disais comment tu la vois. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments. Gros bisous !

**Dragonia : **Oui, m'dame ! Là voilà !

**Lolaboop : **Tu vas bien voir… Peut-être que je suis barge ? Lol ! Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !

**Arwen (petite fée) : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review… J'essaie de me dépêcher pour mettre la suite que voilà ! Bisous !

**Diabolykvampyr : **Espérons que le 5ème te plaira tout autant… Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**Nooky : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Dray et Mione, ils vont trop bien ensembles ! J'espère que la suite correspondra à tes attentes, et gros bisous !

**Lunder : **Tu ne serais pas sur HP fanfiction aussi, toi ? En tout cas, voilà pour la suite, que tu aimeras tout autant j'espère… Gros bisous !

**Sarah Black : **Juste une petite question (tu vas me prendre pour une inculte, mais on mettra ça sur mon grand âge…) : ça veut dire quoi BDD ? Merci en tout cas pour ta review et gros bisous…

**Bon, et maintenant, la dernière ligne droite… Alors profitez-en !**

« Hermione Granger, épouse-moi ! Je t'aime aussi, plus que je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'aimer quelqu'un, alors sois mienne, toujours et à jamais ! »

Elle le regardait, entendant sans les comprendre les mots qu'il prononçait. L'ancien Serpentard la maintenait à bout de bras, attendant visiblement une réponse. Pourtant, cette simple phrase qui pouvait changer le cours de leurs deux vies résonnait moins comme une question que comme un ordre. Il ne changerait jamais, et, à vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'elle veuille qu'il change : ses défauts étaient ce qui faisait de lui un être unique, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose… Oui, non, je sais pas, mais donne moi une réponse ! » Sa voix s'était faite plus chaude, insistante et insidieuse tandis qu'il maintenait fermement sa prise sur ses poignets.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits, se laissant bercer par cette voix qu'elle avait crue ne plus jamais entendre et qui soudain lui proposait les pires folies. Mais le bruit d'un poing qui frappe à la porte la tira de son état second. Plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se dégagea de la poigne de Draco tandis que celui-ci se passait une main dans les cheveux d'un air perdu. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce mutisme qui lui faisait bouillir le sang. Inconsciente tout d'abord du malaise qui craignait dans la pièce, Molly Weasley venait d'entrer.

« Et bien, les enfants, vous avez parlé ? » demanda t'elle un peu hésitante alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de la tension qui existait entre les deux protagonistes.

« Hermione ? Maintenant ! » réclama Draco d'une voix pressante, veillant du coin de l'œil la porte qui menaçait à tout moment de s'ouvrir sur son plus ancien ennemi, celui qui s'apprêtait à lui prendre _sa _femme : elle avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi refuserait-elle ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard suppliant auquel il resta insensible.

« Hermione ? », cria t'il presque.

« Oui… », murmura t'elle d'une voix si basse qu'on aurait pu douté de l'avoir entendu si Draco ne s'était pas déjà convaincu qu'elle finirait pas répondre à ses attentes.

Avec un rugissement de victoire il l'attira de nouveau, et, sous le regard ébahi de Molly qui ne comprenait plus rien à la scène, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis l'attira dans la travée centrale de l'Eglise. Il semblait à Hermione que son esprit avait quitté son corps pour flotter librement au-dessus de leurs têtes, la laissant comme une coquille vide et troublée tandis que cet autre moi observait la scène d'en haut. Elle se vit entraînée face à la foule des invités endimanchés, reconnaissant au passage les visages de ses amis moldus et sorciers, les Aurors qui avaient comme elle cette lueur un peu hantée dans les yeux qui ne les quitterait jamais, les accompagnant jusqu'à la fin de leur vie comme si toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversé et commises leur étaient renvoyé dans un miroir qu'ils auraient perpétuellement sous les yeux.

L'Hermione sur le sol avait les joues rougies par l'excitation, la timidité, et la passion que lui inspirait ce fou téméraire qui la tenait par la main derrière qui elle se tenait comme une ultime barrière. Elle gardait ses yeux brillants baissés, prête à tout pour échapper au regard de son fiancé qui ne comprenait rien à ce à quoi il assistait. La ride qui barrait le front de ce dernier en permanence depuis la fin de la bataille, lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de Ginny, était plus visible que jamais tandis qu'il fixait d'un œil rien moins qu'amène le visage de son rival. Draco quand à lui semblait défier le reste du monde de tenter quoique ce soit pour détacher ses doigts de ceux de la femme qu'il avait choisit.

Le silence s'était fait parmi les invités qui sentaient venir une scène épique, tandis leurs anciens condisciples de Poudlard s'étaient pour certains à demi levés pour mieux voir ce qui se tramait : que faisait donc Draco Malefoy au mariage de Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger ?

« Malefoy… », salua Harry d'une voix qui charriait des icebergs.

« Potter… », répondit son opposant sur un ton tout aussi chaleureux.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu t'es sans doute perdu. »

« Absolument pas, je viens simplement régler quelques détails avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont vraiment que deux ou trois choses de moindre importance ! », rétorqua le vert et argent plein de fiel.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Les yeux d'Harry n'étaient plus que deux fentes d'un vert émeraude sur son visage crispé.

« Le nom du marié, entre autres. », répondit le beau blond d'un ton négligeant.

Ce fut comme si l'esprit d'Hermione n'attendait que ces mots pour réintégrer son corps : elle sentit soudain tout le poids du monde tomber sur ses épaules, comme si toute l'animosité que les deux hommes de sa vie encore de ce monde entretenaient l'un à l'égard de l'autre depuis toutes ces années se révélait à ses yeux dans toute son ampleur et sa démesure. Abandonnant à regret la main de Draco, elle se plaça entre les deux jeunes gens, oublieuse du public qui buvait chacune de leurs paroles.

« Harry, écoute-moi. Ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit, mais il faut que tu le saches. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est moins par peur de ta réaction que parce que je n'osais pas me l'avouer à moi-même, mais à présent, je me sens le courage de te le dire, face à face. Harry, j'ai aimé Draco depuis notre septième année, alors même que j'aimais Ron. Cela, ce n'était un secret pour personne sinon pour Ron et moi. Si les choses n'en avaient pas été ainsi, tout aurait été différent et sans doute cela ne serait-il jamais arrivé… Nous ne le saurons jamais. Nous le savons tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? Si j'ai accepté de t'épouser, c'est pour lui, tout comme toi tu as accepté : tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu as aimé Ginny, pas plus que je ne t'aime comme j'ai aimé Ron… ou comme j'aime Draco. »

Le visage de Harry avait prit une pâleur laiteuse sous ces paroles, comme il entendait les mots vibrants de la jeune fille qui devait devenir son épouse. Il resta muet tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, si belle dans sa robe blanche brodée de perles, la lumière provenant d'un vitrail venant tâcher de vert et de rouge le voile argenté que ses cheveux défaits par les ébats qui avaient précédé leur entrée ne retenait plus qu'à peine.

« Harry », reprit-elle sur un ton plus doux, « je ne suis pas assez bien, ni assez bonne pour passer le reste de ma vie à regretter ce que ma vie aurait été si Ron avait vécu. Je ne suis qu'une femme avec tous ses défauts et avec son cœur, et la vie palpite encore en moi. Je ne peux pas me résigner à laisser ce dernier souffle d'espoir disparaître aujourd'hui. Harry, je t'en conjure, laisse-moi m'envoler de nouveau, comme toi tu le feras un jour. Ensemble, nous ne pourrions que ressasser sans cesse ces moments qui ont brisé nos vies, nous ne pourrions pas avancer, nous ne pourrions que reculer. Cela, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ne nous enterre pas tous les deux, laisse nous encore voir combien un coucher de soleil peut-être beau quand on le regarde à deux, que tous les reflets de la lune sur le lac en été ne sont pas que les fragments d'un cœur brisés, mais aussi la promesse de l'éclat de rire d'un enfant… »

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler en lourdes perles d'eau sur ses joues tandis qu'elle revoyait en esprit son rouquin aux yeux lagons lui sourire lors d'une promenade dans le parc de Poudlard alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre que leur candidature à la formation d'Auror avait été acceptée au regard de leur action pour l'Ordre du Phoenix…

« Nous avons encore de beaux moments à vivre, Harry… Nous n'oublierons jamais, mais nous pouvons vivre heureux en attendant de les retrouver un jour. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu, tu sais. C'est ce que nous aurions voulu si les rôles avaient été inversés… Nous les aimions, et aimer, ce n'est pas seulement recevoir de l'autre ce qui nous rend heureux, c'est aussi faire en sorte que l'autre le soit. Je sais que Ron attend que je le rejoigne, je sais aussi qu'il veut que j'attende ce moment en essayant d'être heureuse que possible… Mais je ne le pourrai que si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, car toi seul peux comprendre ce que j'ai vécu… Ce que nous avons vécu… »

Hermione s'était agenouillée aux pieds de Harry et levait son visage mouillé de larmes vers lui, indifférente au regard de l'assistance dont certains membres reniflaient bruyamment. La guerre qu'ils venaient de traverser restait encore bien présente dans les esprits, et les absences étaient ressenties comme des blessures que l'on tente de cicatriser en les marquant au fer rouge…

« Harry, s'il te plaît… »

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé… Parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire, moi ! C'est très court, mais je mettrais la suite très vite: pour le moment, ça m'a épuisé émotionnellement, la tirade d'Hermione. Reviews, please...**


	6. Epilogue

**Encore une fois, merci à toutes… On dit que même les meilleures choses ont une fin, et c'est bien le cas : j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et c'est en partie grâce à vous. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Marion-moune : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Jane Scrout : **Mais non… Faut pas pleurer, voyons ! Merci en tout cas :-)… Gros bisous !

**Lunder : **Et tu n'as jamais eu envie d'écrire à ton tour ? Oui, ce chapitre est bien le dernier, mais il y aura d'autres histoires après celle-ci. Gros bisous !

**Elaviel : **Je ne sais pas si mes chapitres sont aussi magnifiques que tu le dis, mais j'essaie juste de faire en sorte de mériter tous ces compliments qui me font si chaud au cœur… Gros bisous, et puis à bientôt !

**Bloodymelou : **Coucou la miss ! Génialissime, moi ? Wahou ! Ca, on ne me l'avait jamais dit. Et puis à bientôt sur MSN... Gros bisous ! PS : je l'ai fait, finalement !

**Draymione : **Tuer Harry ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça quand même, le pauvre lol ! Et puis il n'a pas un cœur de pierre… J'ai déjà écrit d'autres fics sur Draco et Hermione : un one-shot, une traduction et une fic plus longue qui est en cours. Enfin, le plus simple serait que tu ailes voir sur mon profil. Bisous !

**Marilla-chan : **Merci !

**Lolaboop : **C'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part lol ! Quand à ce que pense Harry, et bien tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir. Gros bisous !

**Daisy :** Très « noble » ? Je ne comprends pas exactement ce que tu veux dire, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même (la fille pas difficile…) Je suis très contente que mon histoire t'ait plu, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous !

**Jay : **Mais non, ma fic n'est pas si triste que ça. Enfin, je ne crois pas… Si ce chapitre est le dernier, et bien, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il en fallait un. Mais il y aura d'autres histoires ! Gros bisous !

**Nooky : **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu me dises tout ça, et surtout que tu ais aimé ma fic. Il y en aura d'autres, bien sûr, et j'espère qu'elles te plairont tout autant. Gros bisous !

**Et voilà, c'est la fin…**

L'adolescente referma le lourd classeur recouvert d'organdi blanc, une lueur rêveuse s'éternisant dans ses grands yeux lumineux. Elle passa une main négligente dans la masse trouble de ses boucles brunes avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui la couvait d'un regard bienveillant, assise à côté d'elle dans le canapé du salon.

« Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça, aujourd'hui ? », demanda t'elle enfin.

Hermione sourit gentiment à son enfant, la chair de sa chair, et la contempla avec amour. Elle lui ressemblait indubitablement, tout son portrait au même âge : la longue chevelure indomptable, le menton rond, les pommettes hautes… Mais pas les yeux. Ginny avait les yeux de son père.

« Pour t'aider à prendre cette décision, mon trésor. Te montrer qu'il suffit parfois de quelques mots pour changer du tout au tout le cours de ta vie… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois suivre ma tête ou mon cœur… Je ne sais toujours rien ! »

« La vie n'est pas simple, elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Je ne veux pas te dire ce que je pense parce que j'estime qu'aujourd'hui tu es en âge de faire ton propre chemin. Tu as 18 ans, tu es considérée comme une adulte à présent. Tes choix ne doivent dépendre que de toi, et uniquement de toi, que tu ais à les regretter ou pas plus tard. Moi, je ne peux que te faire part de mes propres expériences. »

Ginny se blottit contre sa mère comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus, et Hermione sentit son cœur fondre. Sa fille était sa plus grande joie, mais elle avait pour mission de l'élever et d'en faire une femme responsable. Aussi se détacha t'elle doucement de son étreinte avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce. Ses pas la menèrent dans sa chambre et elle vint appuyer son front contre la vitre glacée, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation des cimes dégarnies par l'hiver des arbres du jardin. Oui, la petite devait prendre sa décision seule.

Elle revoyait en esprit cette journée de juin où tout avait changé. Elle avait choisit le chemin qu'elle suivrait ce jour-là, comme ils l'avaient tous fait.

* * *

_« Oui… »_

_Elle n'avait sur le coup pas vraiment assimilé la réponse de Harry. Elle raisonnait à ses oreilles avec force, mais son cerveau semblait refuser de comprendre le vrai sens de ce simple mot… Elle restait agenouillée devant lui, son visage mouillé de larmes tourné vers lui, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses yeux étonnamment verts. Elle n'avait même pas conscience que Draco venait à son tour de s'agenouiller à même le sol devant Harry, même si sa mâchoire crispée témoignait du fait que ce geste était pour lui des plus difficiles._

_« Oui, je te rends ta main, si c'est ce que tu veux… Si tu es sûre de vouloir lier ton destin à celui de ce type », poursuivit celui qui avait par deux fois survécu d'une voix basse._

_Autours d'eux, les invités s'étaient levés, se rapprochant de la scène pour mieux comprendre la scène qui se tramait sous leurs yeux. Quelques journalistes de la_ Gazette du Sorcier_, chargés de couvrir le mariage moldu du plus grand héros de tous les temps et héros de leur monde, quand à eux, n'hésitaient pas à mitrailler le trio du fau crépitant de leurs flashs, sentant le scoop historique à plein nez. _

_Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, relevant son amie et sa Némésis dans un même mouvement._

_« Je t'ai dit que je voulais bien, Mione… Ne pleure plus ! »_

_La jeune fille laissa tomber son front contre le torse de Harry._

_« Merci, merci… », balbutia t'elle dans un souffle._

_L'ancien Griffondor l'étreignit avec douceur, conscient de sa douleur. Un peu mal à l'aise, Draco lui tendit la main. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps parut suspendre son cours. Dans un même mouvement, toute l'assemblée retint son souffle dans l'expectative de la suite… Lentement, Harry avança sa propre main vers celle de son ennemi et la serra brièvement, entourant toujours les épaules d'Hermione de l'autre. Puis ce fut l'explosion : sous les voûtes de la vieille église perdue dans la campagne anglaise, choisie pour son isolement, les applaudissements et les cris de joie éclatèrent, initiés par Remus Lupin, témoin d'Harry._

_Ce dernier se tourna face aux invités de ce qui devait être son propre mariage, et plaça la main d'Hermione dans celle de Malefoy._

_« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller de l'avant », commença t'il d'une voix calme et forte, une de ces vois qui soulèvent les hommes et les montagnes, « nous devons apprendre à apprécier de nouveau le soleil sur nos visages, le sourire de nos enfants et le renouveau du printemps. Nous devons bâtir une nouvelle vie en nous passant de la présence de nos chers disparus, non pas sur leurs tombes, mais à côté. Ils resteront toujours présents dans nos cœurs, et leur absence reste en nous comme une blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais totalement… Mais qu'ils ne se soient pas sacrifiés en vain. Qu'ils puissent voir de là où ils sont que nous nous efforçons de construire quelque chose au lieu d'errer sans fin dans les ruines de ce qui n'est plus. Que des enfants naissent, et que la première chose qu'ils voient ne soit pas des visages affligés, mais des sourires et de l'amour. »_

_Les moldus présents dans l'assemblée tiquèrent, cherchant à comprendre le vrai sens des paroles du fiancé. Mais les sorciers quand à eux, les yeux baignés de larmes d'émotion, ne quittaient pas Harry du regard, comme si celui-ci était en train de les sauver une seconde fois. Le garçon aux yeux verts, plus ému qu'il ne le laissait paraître, continua sur un ton plus doux mais tout aussi intense :_

_« Hermione. Tu as souffert plus qu'aucun d'entre nous, tu nous as tous porté vers la victoire, et sans toi nous n'aurions pas réussi. Je ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies une fois encore, Ginny ne l'aurait pas voulu. Je veux que tu sois heureuse comme tu es en droit de l'être, et si ce bonheur implique d'être aux côtés de… Draco, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Mione… »_

_La jeune fille en robe blanche sourit bravement à celui qui ouvrait par ses mots la cage qui enfermait toute la communauté des sorciers, marquant la fin du deuil et de la douleur. Et du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla voir les silhouettes souriantes de deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille un peu plus jeune dont les cheveux roux enflammaient la petite église et dont les yeux bleu lagon leur souriaient avec douceur._

_« Au revoir, Ron… », murmura t'elle à voix basse._

_« Que dis-tu ? », demanda son nouveau promis en se penchant à son oreille._

_« Rien, juste que je t'aime… », lui répondit-elle en le couvant d'un regard tendre._

* * *

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras. Alors, elle se pelotonna contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur et de sa force.

« A quoi rêves-tu, amour ? Virginia m'a dit que tu lui avais raconté l'histoire de notre inoubliable mariage. Tu es sûre que c'était la chose à faire ? », demanda t'il de cette voix grave et caressante qu'il réservait à elle seule.

« Oui. J'en suis certaine… A-t-elle pris sa décision ? »

« Pas encore. Elle réfléchit. »

Hermione se retourna, plongeant dans les yeux gris argentés qui la fascinaient encore après dix-neuf ans de mariage.

« Tu rentres tôt, dis-moi… Que nous vaut cet honneur ? », l'interrogea t'elle en dessinant d'un doigt léger la forme de sa mâchoire carrée. A l'approche de la quarantaine, il était toujours aussi diaboliquement beau que dans ses années d'adolescence, elle le sentait chaque fois qu'elle sortait à son bras dans le regard des femmes qui se retournaient sur son passage. Quand à l'aura de puissance qui l'entourait, elle était plus puissante que jamais. Et cela ne devait rien à son poste de ministre de la Magie…

« Juste que j'en avais plus qu'assez de toutes ces vieilles barbes, et que je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose, voir tes yeux… », ronronna t'il presque en se frottant contre sa paume.

« Idiot ! », murmura t'elle avant de piquer un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur ses lèvres, « allons voir Ginny plutôt que de débiter des fariboles… Ce n'est vraiment plus de notre âge ! »

Le couple enlacé descendit rejoindre la jeune fille toujours enfouie dans son canapé. Cependant, brillait dans ses yeux gris une lueur décidée qui n'y était pas avant.

« Je vais faire comme toi », dit elle avec fermeté.

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda son père en masquant son amusement.

L'adolescente fit une moue boudeuse en tapant du papier : « Je vais suivre mon cœur ! Je vais faire cette école d'art moldue… »

Draco fronça les sourcils : « Tu es sûre de vouloir abandonner ta candidature à l'université de magie ? Tu avais tellement de chance d'être prise, n'importe quel étudiant rêverait d'être à ta place ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire au fond de moi ! »

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Laisse la choisir… Comme nous avons choisi. Parce qu'il suffit d'un mot, il suffit d'une fois où l'on prend son courage à demain pour tout changer. Il suffit d'une fois, et il n'y a qu'une seule chance. Il ne faut pas la laisser passer. Souviens toi, Draco, il suffit d'une fois… »

**Snif ! Ma fic est finie… J'en suis toute émue, moi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce chapitre est très différent des autres. Une dernière review ?**

**Je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire, qui sera sans doute plus longue que celle-ci mais plus courte que _Bas les masques !_ Je la publierai bientôt, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également même si elle ne ressemblera pas du tout à celle-ci. Gros bisous à tous, et merci de m'avoir suivie…**


End file.
